bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Vigilante del aula
Hall Monitor (Vigilante de Pasillo 'en España y '''Vigilante del Aula '''en Latinoamerica) es un episodio de la Primera Temporada de Bob Esponja. Personajes *Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados *Patricio Estrella *Señora Puff *Narrador Francés *Vera *Harold *Jimmy *Tina *Phil *Bart *Francis *Tom *Chico de los periódicos (Debut) *Policía Rob (Debut) *Policía John (Debut) Argumento El episodio comienza en la Escuela de Navegación de la Señora Puff en donde la Señora Puff tiene que elegir al vigilante del pasillo del día, y le toca a Bob Esponja, aunque ella nombra a otros alumnos para evitar posibles líos si le elige a Bob, pero al final le da el uniforme. Antes de empezar a vigilar el pasillo, Bob Esponja da un discurso de larga duración a los alumnos, que dura tanto que cuando lo termina ya ha terminado el día de clase. Bob Esponja se pone triste porque no ha podido ser vigilante y la Señora Puff como compensación le deja llevarlo todo el día, y Bob Esponja se enorgullece. Más tarde, Bob Esponja va caminando por la ciudad cuando ve un semáforo estropeado, y a pesar de ser vigilante del pasillo ve que puede ser útil en cualquier situación así que decide hacer de policía indicando a los conductores de botes cuando deben pasar, pero provoca un lío haciendo que todos los botes se estrellen entre ellos. Mientras pasea, ve una ventana abierta en una casa en la que hay personas, y Bob Esponja decide darles una lección a los habitantes de la casa haciéndose pasar por un maníaco para que la próxima vez tengan la ventana cerrada, así que entra por la ventana con un pasamontañas en la cabeza y asusta a los dos habitantes de la casa quienes salen corriendo, Más tarde, ve líquido de helado en el suelo y ve que es Patricio a quien se lo había caído, así que Bob Esponja le pone una multa por manchar el suelo, cuando un chico aparece repartiendo periódicos que informan de desastres en Fondo de Bikini, como allanamientos de morada o accidentes de coche (ambos causados por Bob Esponja), así que Patricio decide unirse a Bob Esponja para ayudar a llevar al causante de esos líos a prisión, así que deciden separarse para encontrarle. De repente, dos policías aparecen preguntándole a Patricio si ha visto a un tipo (Bob Esponja) que le enseñan en un papel, y todo lo que hace Patricio es gritar. Entonces, le dice a Bob Esponja por un walkie talkie que vaya a donde está el, de repente, anochece y Bob Esponja se dirige a donde está Patricio. Cuando Patricio ve que Bob Esponja se acerca, le dice que el maníaco está donde esta él, así que Bob Esponja se asusta y se esconde en un buzón, pero Patricio le dice que ahí es donde se encuentra el maníaco, por lo que Bob Esponja corre dentro del buzón y destroza edificios de Fondo de Bikini. Entonces, aparecen un montón de policías y la Señora Puff, quien le recrimina a Bob Esponja lo que ha hecho, y a ella se le escapa que Bob Esponja es alumno suyo, por lo que los policías la encierran en la cárcel, así que se ve obligada a dar la clase desde la cárcel. Música *Unknown Action Track (Tarjeta de título) *Horlepiep (Doña Puff designa al vigilante de pasillo del día.) *Dramatic Cue (h) (Doña Puff grita al ver que es el turno de Bob Esponja.) *Menace from the Deep (Doña Puff intenta designar a otro para que sea el vigilante.) *Glory Road ("¡¡Yuhuu!!") *Pomp and Circumstance March No.1 (a) (Bob Esponja da un largo discurso de agradecimiento) *Send them Victorious (b) ("¡Vigilante de pasillo!") *Stack of Leis (Doña Puff le deja a Bob Esponja llevar el uniforme de vigilante de pasillo durante todo el día) *Honolulu March (Bob Esponja pasea por la ciudad con el uniforme de vigilante de pasillo) *Send them Victorious (b) ("Esto parece un trabajo para el vigilante del pasillo") *Leaf Blower (Bob Esponja dirige el tráfico al estar el semáforo estropeado) *The Mob (Sam Spence) (Los botes de conducir aparecen chocados unos con otros) *Point of Departure (k) ("¡Soy el maníaco de la ventana abierta!") *The Mob (Sam Spence) (Bob Esponja pasea por la ciudad cuando ve otro delito) *Cierre de Bob Esponja (Patricio aparece comiendo un helado) *The Mob (Sam Spence) ("¡Lo siento no es suficiente, Patricio, has cometido un delito y voy a tener que arrestarte!") *King Kong Coming ("Accidente de coches, allanamientos...") *Send them Victorious (b) ("¡El vigilante del pasillo!") *Taking Up Positions ("Ahora necesitamos un símbolo que te identifique") *The Mob (Sam Spence) (Bob Esponja y Patricio salen de comprarse un helado de la heladería dos veces) *Troop Movement Alt. End (Bob Esponja imita a una sirena de policía, mientras va a buscar al maníaco por un lado) *Dramatic Impact 2 (Patricio grita al ver el dibujo de Bob Esponja como "El maniaco") *The Mob (Sam Spence) (Patricio habla con Bob Esponja por el walkie talkie) *The Killing Ground (a) (Patricio imita nerviosamente a una sirena de policía) *Night Butcher ("¿Donde está, Patrick?") *Flight in Panic 1 (Bob Esponja corre a esconderse del maníaco en todos los sitios) *House of Horror V (Bob Esponja destroza Fondo de Bikini pensando que el maniaco está con él) *Hawaiian Link '(B) ("¡Deberías avergonzarte!") *Hawaiian Link (A) (Todos los policías tuercen el gesto al ver que la Señora Puff es la responsable de que Bob Esponja haya destrozado la ciudad) *Horlepiep (Doña Puff da la clase desde prisión) en:Hall Monitor fr:La Jeune Recrue hu:Az osztály rendfelelőse id:Hall Monitor it:Il guardiano della scuola nl:De Klaar-over pl:Dyżurny pt-br:Monitor da Classe ru:Дежурный по школе zh-tw:糾察隊長 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Primera Temporada